Mascot in the Act
Mascot in the Act is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh becomes a sports mascot while Todd tries to show off. Roles Starring *Josh *Todd Featuring *The Mole *Lumpy *Giggles *Petunia *Hoppy *Sturdy Appearances *Fungus *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Truffles *Gutsy *Russell *Generic Tree Friends Plot The school is planning a big football game and Coach Lumpy holds auditions for a school mascot. Josh arrives dressed as a rocket and performs spectacular moves. Lammy and Fungus come shorty, followed by The Mole wearing a mask that block his eyes. Last but not least, Todd makes a grand entrance in a costume of himself, hoping to be chosen. After moments of hesitation, Lumpy chooses Josh for his cool moves, much to Todd's jealousy. Later that evening, the game begins as Hoppy and Sturdy face each other with their teams. The crowd cheers wildly as cheerleaders Giggles and Petunia introduce the arrival of the new mascot Josh. With his rocket costume, he executes moves which bring up the spirit in everyone. Lumpy, standing in the middle of the field, is distracted by Josh's moves and ends up getting trampled by the team of players. Todd jumps out of a bush and cheers loudly, but nobody notices him as they all too busy watching Josh as he makes a motorcycle stunt. Getting an idea, Todd runs to the parking lot and hops on Gutsy's motorcycle. He rides it into the playing field and accidentally runs over several players before crashing through the school wall. Meanwhile, Hoppy taunts Sturdy for the deaths of his players, so Lumpy assigns half of Hoppy's team to Sturdy so the game can remain fair. Stumbling back outside, Todd spots Josh making a cannon stunt. Todd quickly finds Russell parking his ship and borrows one of his cannons. He bumps into The Mole and asks him to help with the stunt. Todd gets into the cannon and The Mole lights up a match. He unknowingly walks past Todd's cannon and into Josh, and lights up a string at the back of his rocket costume. As a result, Josh gets blasted into the air and blows up like fireworks in the sky, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Unfortunately, sparks of fire land on the ground and everyone runs away in fear. Hoppy throws the football over a goal post, but before he could gloat over his victory, a flame ball hits him. Sturdy's shell gets burnt while he tries looking for a fire extinguisher. One of the flames lights up Todd's cannon and fires him out. His mascot mask gets stuck on a flag pole, and the flag starts to go aflame. Todd struggles but, with his head stuck in the mask, he eventually skins himself. The next day, an injured Lumpy starts another mascot audition. The Mole bumps into him and is immediately chosen. Lumpy hands over Todd's skin and The Mole wears it like a mascot costume. Moral "Show your spirit." Deaths #Some of Sturdy's teammates are run over by Todd. #Josh explodes in the sky. #Hoppy is hit through the head by a flame ball. #Todd is skinned by his mask. Injuries #Lumpy is trampled by some football players. #Todd crashes into the school. #Sturdy's shell catches fire. Trivia *Truffles is seen in the crowd. *Fungus' mascot costume could be a reference to Sesame Street's Oscar the Grouch. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes